Randall Ascot
Randall Ascot ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Als Teenager war er mit Hershel Layton befreundet. Persönliches Grundsätzlich ist er sehr abenteuerlich und risikofreudig. Er ist sehr begeistert von Archäologie und war außerdem derjenige, der Laytons Passion für Archäologie geweckt hatte. Genau wie Layton kann er gut fechten und war sogar meistens derjenige, der bei den Duellen gewonnen hat. Geschichte Kindheit Geboren wurde er in Stansbury, als Sohn von Lady Ascot und Sir Ascot, den reichsten Leuten des Dorfes. Seit seiner Kindheit war er eng mit Angela, Alphonse und Henry, seinem Adoptivbruder, befreundet. Jugend thumb|left|Randall mit der Maske des ChaosAls Hershel Layton mit 14 Jahren mit seinen Eltern nach Stansbury zog, freundete sich Randall auch mit ihm an und versuchte, ihn für Archäologie zu begeistern. Damals arbeitete er gerade daran, das Rätsel von Norwell zu entschlüsseln, da er die Maske des Chaos und das Vermächtnis der Aslanti entdecken wollte. Die Maske, die ihm den Weg zu den Ruinen von Akbadain zeigte, konnte er entdecken, als die beiden 17 waren. Doch als er und Layton die Ruinen erkundeten, stürzte er in einen Abgrund und war verschwunden. Bis zu diesem Ereignis war er außerdem mit Angela zusammen. Obwohl alle dachten, er sei gestorben, war er in Wirklichkeit von einer unterirdischen Strömung zu einem kleinen Dorf namens Craggy Dale getragen worden, wo er Nordmann kennenlernte, einen Farmer, mit dem er sich anfreundete. Doch er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren, und konnte sich daher nicht an sein früheres Leben erinnern. Deshalb blieb er in Craggy Dale und half Nordmann bei der Arbeit. Später wurde er von Descole manipuliert. Heute thumb|Randall nach dem Gedächtnisverlust beim Lesen von Descoles Brief Die Maske war der Grund weshalb er 18 Jahre später einen Brief von Descole bekam, in dem ihm von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt bzw er manipuliert wurde. Descole, der Randall treffen wollte, legte das Hotel Reunion als Treffpunkt fest. Aufgrund der verdehten Tatsachen bzw Lügen, die Descole ihm erzählte, wollte er sich an Henry rächen und benutzte zu diesem Zweck die Maske des Chaos, um sich zu verkleiden und in der von Henry gegründeten Stadt Monte d'Or für Chaos zu sorgen. Ohne dass Randall etwas davon bemerkte, tauschte Descole die Maske in ein von Henry angefertigtes Duplikat aus. thumb|left|200px|Als Maskierter GentlemanAm Ende des Spiels entpuppt er sich als der eigentliche Hauptantagonist des Spiels, der Maskierte Gentleman. In diese Rolle war geschlüpft, um in der Stadt Chaos zu verbreiten, indem er immer wieder in Monte d'Or erschienen ist und mysteriöse "Wunder" vollbracht hat. Diese waren in Wirklichkeit geschickt eingefädelte Tricks, die von Descole finanziert wurden. Er bereut seine Taten, nachdem er erfährt, dass Henry all die Jahre nur versucht hatte, ihn zu finden und daraufhin können die beiden einander verzeihen. Profil im Spiel Als Teenager Mit seinen 17 Jahren gibt es für Randall nur seine Freundin Angela und das Erforschen antiker Ruinen. Er versucht unentwegt, seine Freunde für die Archäologie zu gewinnen. Trotz seiner Adleraugen trägt er eine dicke Brille, nach dem Vorbild eines berühmten Forschers. Als Erwachsener Hinter der Maske verbarg sich niemand anderes als Randall, der alte Freund des Professors. In dem Glauben, verraten worden zu sein, befand er sich auf einem Rachefeldzug gegen Henry. Er hat jedoch nie sein gutes Herz verloren - und seine Freunde auch nicht. Zitate Beim Lösen eines Rätsels *''Aufgepasst, Herhel!'' *''Hier ist die Antwort!'' *''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung.'' *''Rätsellösen liegt mir einfach!'' *''Jedes Rätsel hat eine Lösung.'' *''Niederlagen sind der erste Schritt zum Erfolg.'' *''Jeder macht mal Fehltritte.'' Weitere Zitate *''Nur den Mutigen gehört die Welt!'' *''Nimm die Maske! Hershel... Das letzte Rätsel musst du selbst lösen.'' *''Und nun stehe ich hier, um meine Geschichte ruhmreich zu beenden. Das große Finale steht bevor!'' *''Ich habe euch so viel Schlimmes angetan... euch allen. Ich verdiene es nicht, dass ihr mir je meine Verbechen verzeiht. Und ihr... Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet!'' Wissenswertes *Professor Layton und Randall lernten zusammen in ihrer Klasse Fechten, als sie Teenager waren. *Am Ende des Spiels sind die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter eindeutig, denn die beiden tragen die gleiche Brille. *Randall war auch derjenige, der in seinem Freund Hershel, dem späteren Archäologieprofessor Layton, das Interesse an Rätseln und Archäologie weckte. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Japanisch: Yūsuke Yamamoto * Japanisch: Kanako Toujou (als Kind) * Deutsch: Ilja Köster * Englisch: Yuri Lowenthal Bilder Randall_concept.png|Eine Konzeptzeichnung für Randall im Alter von 35 Jahren Mom2.PNG|Randall, Angela und Layton an der Highschool Villa Ascott.jpg|Das Haus von Familie Ascot in Stansbury Landos Plan.jpeg|Randall mit einem Diagramm Mom3.PNG|Randall, Layton und Angela auf den Spuren von Akbadain Lando and layton.PNG|Layton und Randall in ihrer Jugend Layton5 3.PNG|Randall und Hershel haben in den Ruinen eine Falle ausgelöst. Layton5 4.PNG|Randall kurz vor seinem "Tod" Remeber that lando.PNG|Randall kurz vor dem Sturz in den Ruinen FarmerLando.png|Randall und Nordmann bei der Arbeit MoM.png|Randall als Maskierter Gentleman im Hotel Reunion Maskierter Gentleman1.png|Randall gibt sich zu erkennen Maskierter Gentleman3.png Lando MoM.png|Randall im Hotel Reunion nachdem er die Maske abgenommen hat|link=Waiting for a Friend Inn UnmaskedGentleman.png|Randall ohne Maske en:Randall Ascad Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:http://de.layton.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Top_10_Listen